Zach
Zach is the middle cousin of the Cousin Trio. He appears in all three Ed Edd n Eddy Z universes in some way. He essentially looks like Vegeta from the Buu Saga, with a red outfit. However, his attitude does not mirror the Saiyan. He also seems to have a rivalry with Drew. Abilities *Galick Gun *Galick Mine *Raikiri *Chidori *Galick Energy *False Super Saiyan *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash Biography 'Early life' Unlike Corey or Drew, Zach grew up with full knowledge of his heritage. He respectfully moved into his teenage years, making sure people knew not to mess with him. Perhaps the reason his heritage was not hidden from him like it was with Drew or Corey or the Eds was because his parents either knew it was a futile effort to keep it hidden, or he was the first child in his family. At the age of eleven, when Corey was still four, he had a power level of 84. It was at this age he took part-time martial arts classes at the Garlic School, whose teachings were based off of the legend Vegeta, in place of Drew's classes at the Z-school, which was where he learned the Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon techniques. It was here he learned the basis of the Galick Energy, his signature Kaioken-like skill in Universes 1 and 2. He also learned the Galick Gun here. Just as he graduated to the Final Flash ki attack, the School Wars broke out. 'The School Wars' Second-in-command of the School Wars, Zach served along with his two cousins. When they finally got to the Superschool, the trio ran into Super Saibamen. Zach and Drew told Corey to go on, while they handled it. Though it took up all of their energy to kill the remaining two, they made it out alive. After the war ended, Zach remained at his home, training and continuing his classes at the Garlic School. He is assumed to have graduated. 'The Heritage Saga' It is unknown what Zach did during this saga, but it is assumed that Utonium didn't know where he was at the time of the saga's being carried out. 'The Chaos Saga' It is unknown what Zach was doing during this saga, but it is assumed that he was training harder than ever. 'The Revenge Saga' Zach is finally introduced after Corey's "death" in Episode 26, as Episode 27 gets underway. During the youngest of the trio's battle with Mecha Sonic, it is revealed he was getting some Hyper Training under Goku himself! After a brief flashback, he has a long-awaited rematch with Drew, which ends in a draw. In Episode 28, he assists Drew in telling some of Corey's backstory. In Episode 29, when he sees that regular attacks aren't going to work against the upgraded Mechas, he decides to supercharge a Chidori - or Raikiri in his case - and try to attack at least one of them. After a prolonged battle, Zach is able to fully charge his attack, and is able to nail Mecha Shadow with it, almost completely destroying the mech's power core. However, Zach is knocked out with one blow due to his heavy Ki use. With the timely arrival of his younger cousin Corey and a new "recruit", Tailsko, Zach is saved from certain demise. After his cousin makes quick work of Mecha Sonic following his near-death increase, Zach is neither enthused nor disgusted by the development between Corey and Tailsko. He later trains alongside Drew and Corey in 100-times gravity to see how far they've improved. In Episode 32 and 33, he is left in the dark on the heroes' plan due to wanting to see Angel Island. He becomes enraged enough to briefly lose his pupils twice when it appears the Chaos Emeralds will be taken, but quickly cools off when it is revealed that the Emeralds currently on Angel Island are fakes. After the fight is over, he plants a Galick Mine attack on the Master Emerald so that it wouldn't be easily stolen should the scientists attempt a fast one. Zach battles his way through waves of Mass-produced Androids alongside the other members of the Cousin Trio, and assists in the fight with Mecha Sonic. The Saiyan is soon knocked out along with Corey and Drew when Mecha Sonic transforms into Cyber Mecha Sonic. It isn't until Tailsko contacts them that Zach is moved to rage. For his rage-inducing memory, it was being "invited" to be an Ed alongside the Eds. It is revealed by this flashback that Zach spent some time alone over the last six years, but he isn't happy about it. After transforming alongside Corey and Drew, he quickly helps in the defeat of Cyber Mecha Sonic. The three Saiyans are enough to defeat Super Cyber Mecha Sonic with the Triple Finish. Afterward, he participates in the celebration, "not alone...anymore..." Category:E-Fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:NESF Members Category:Soldiers In The Changeling War